The Fallen
by TBoneSol
Summary: The FALLEN is about a Fallen Angel named Ragnorok who once fought along side of Lucifer and other Fallen Angels in war against Heaven. After spending decades causes murder and mayhem Ragnorok gets a second chance in life by defending us unworldly creature
1. Verse 1: The Holy War

_The FALLEN_

GENESIS CHAPTER

Verse-1: The Holy War


	2. The End of a war

The FALLEN THE GENESIS CHAPTER vol.1: BEGINNINGS pt. 2 

_**Verse-3: THE HOLY WAR pt.3**_

THE LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF GOD AND LUCIFER WERE ONCE THE BEST OF FRIENDS. EVEN LUCIFER WAS THE KNOWN TO BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OF THE ANGELS OF HEAVEN AND SO DID HIS EGO AS WELL.WHILE GOD WAS PUTTING HIS EFFORT INTO CREATING THE EARTH LUCIFER TURNS EFFORTS INTO GATHERING HIS FORCES OF ANGELS TO HELP HIM TAKE OVER HEAVEN. WHEN LUCIFER KILLED A ANGEL WHICH ANGERED GOD HENCE FORTH THE HOLY WAR IS ABOUT TO BEGAIN…

2ND HEAVEN BEFORE THE WAR…

MICHAEL GABRIAL'S OLDER BROTHER CAME TO TALK HIM BEFORE THE WAR STARTED.

"GABRIAL, BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE MICHAEL." GABRIAL ANSWERED

MICHAEL HEADED TOWARDS GABRIAL'S CHAMBER TO TALK TO HIM TO MAKE SURE HE WAS O.K. TO MICHAEL KNOWLEDGE GABRIAL DIDN'T SEEM TO BE WORRIED. OR SO HAS HE THOUGHT.

"BROTHER ARE YOU O.K.?" MICHAEL ASKED

"YES BROTHER I AM FINE." GABRIAL ANSWERED UNDER HIS BREATH

"FOR A MINUATE THERE YOU HAD ME FOOLED THINKING THAT YOU WERE ALRIGHT. BUT, IN ALL HONESTY YOUR QUITE SCARED AREN'T YOU MY BROTHER?"

"TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST WITH YOU MICHAEL I WISH GOD GAVE YOU THE POSTION OF HIS COMMANDER IN THIS WAR. YOU HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE IN THESE KIND OF SITUATIONS." GABRIAL SAID

"WELL I WOULD BE LYING IF I DIDN'T SAY I WAS DISAPPOINTED BUT GOD HAS CHOOSEN YOU FOR A REASON TO LEAD US INTO BATTLE." MICHAEL REPLIED

"BUT…"

"THERE SHOULD NOT EVEN BE QUESTION GABRIAL. OUR BRETHEN HAVE FAITH IN YOU GOD HAS FAITH IN YOU, AND SO DO I GABRIAL." MICHAAEL INTERUPPET

"BUT WE FIGHTING AGAISNT OUR OWN FLESH + BLOOD MICHAEL, WHAT IF…" GABRIAL SAID

"THEY HAVE MADE THEIR CHOICE AS WELL WE MADE OURS BROTHER."

"I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR SAYING NOW MICHAEL I WILL BE READY BROTHER."

"THAT'S GOOD GABRIAL NOW WHAT IS THIS PAINTING YOU ARE LOOKING AT?" MICHAEL ASKED

WHEN MICHAEL LOOK CLOSELY AT AND HE WAS SHOCK TO SEE WHO WAS OWN THE PICTURE. TO LEFT IT WAS GABRIAL IN THE MIDDLE IT WAS LUCIFER AND ON THE RIGHT IT WAS MICHAEL.

"WHERE DID YOU?"BEFORE MICHAEL CAN FINISH HIS SENTENCE GABRIAL INTERUPPET HIM.

"I AM READY FOR TOMORROW." HE SAID

NOW…

IN 1ST HEAVEN…

GABRIAL LOOKS BACK AT HIS OLDER BROTHER MICHAEL, THEY MADE EYE CONTACT. MICHAEL NODDED HIS HEAD AND GABRIAL NODDED HIS HEAD TOO. GABRIAL KNEW WHAT MICHAEL WAS TRYING TO TELL HIM 'I BELIEVE IN YOU GABRIAL I HAVE FAITH IN YOUR LEADERSHIP. WE ALL HAVE FAITH IN GABRIAL NOW SOUND THE CHARGE! AND LET US END THIS WAR!!!!' WITH THE THOUGHT IN GABRIAL'S WITHOUT ANY HESITATION GABRIAL SOUND THE CHARGE.

"**CHARGE!!!!!!!!!"** HE YELLED AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS

BOTH SIDES CHARGE AT ONE ANOTHER THE BATTLE WAS NOT ONLY ON THE GROUND BUT ALSO IN THE SKY AS WELL

**KAA-TING!!!!**

SWORD CLASHING THIS ALSO THE DAY THAT HEAVENS WEEP THEY SAY, IT WAS NOT JUST BATTLE BETWEEN ANGELS…

IT WASN'T JUST A BATTLE OF WHO'S WRONG OR WHO IS RIGHT…

IT WAS A BATTLE BETWEEN FRIENDS…

BROTHERS…

LOVE ONES…

SISTERS…

FATHERS…

FAMILIES…

THIS IS THE DAY THAT THE HEAVEN WEEPS.

LOOKING FROM AFAR WAS LUCIFER WITH A DEVILISH SMILE.

"IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME." HE SAID

AS MICHAEL LED THE AIR STRIKE AND WHILE GABRIAL LED THE LAND STRIKE THE ANGELS WHO HAD JOINED LUCIFER WERE VERY WELLED PREPARED FOR THE OTHER ANGEL OF HEAVEN.

"**NOW MY MINIONS!!!!"** LUCIFER YELLED

"WHAT IS THIS?"MICHAEL WONDER

THE SKIES BEGAN TO TURN BLACK AND BACK ON THE GROUND BALTHAZAR SHOUTS:

"RAGNOROK!! NOW LEAD THE 2ND SQUAD!!!"

WITH BALTHAZAR'S ORDERS RAGNOROK LEADS THE 2ND SQUADERN OF DARK ANGELS TO BATTLE MICHAEL AND THE ANGELS OF HEAVEN.

"MICHAEL?"GABRIAL WONDER

"YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR EYE ON YOUR OPPONENT ANGEL!!" BATHAZAR YELLED

KAA-TIING!!!

GABRIAL MANAGED TO BLOCK BALTHAZAR'S ATTACK. BACK IN THE SKY MICHAEL SEE'S THE UPCOMING ATTACK BUT WAS LATE TO REACT TO THE SURPISE ATTACK.

KA-SLASH

THWHACK

MANY ANGELS WERE CUT BY YHIS UNSEEING ATTACK BY THE FALLEN ANGELS. BUT SOME STILL MANAGED TO FIGHT BACK BEFORE FALLING DOWN.

KAA-TIINGG

"IT'S BEEN AWHILE." RAGNOROK SAID WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE.

"RAGNOROK!!" MICHAEL SAID WHILE BLOCKING HIS ATTACK.

SO BEGAIN THE BATTLE ONCE AGAIN IN THE AIR BETWEEN MICHAEL AND RAGNOROK.

AS THE BATTLE RAGES ON A THUNDERING SOUND OCCURS THEN A WHITE BLINDING CAME MINUATES LATER.

**KKRAK-BBOOOMM!!!!!**

WHEN THE LIGHTNING BOLT HIT THE GROUND AN EXPLODSION CAME AFTERWARDS. GABRIAL LOOK AROUND SEEING MOST OF HIS OF HIS COMMRADES EITHER DEAD OR CLOSE TO DEATH.

**KKRAK-BBOOOMM!!!**

ANOTHER LIGHTNING BOLTS HITS THE GROUND, THEN ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER ONE THESE LIGHTNING BOLTS HIT THE GROUND. THEN GABRIAL SHOUTED HIS ORDER.

"**EVERYONE SCATTER NOW!!!!"** GABRIAL SHOUTED THE ANGELS BEGAIN TO SCATTER AS THE LIGHTNING BOLTS BEGAIN THEIR RAPID DESCENT AGAINST THE ANGELS. UP IN THE AIR MICHAEL WAS BATTLING RAGNOROK WHILE TRYING TO DODGE THE LIGHTNING ATTACKS AS WELL. "**GABRIAL!!! YOU MUST USE THAT WEAPON NOW!!" **MICHAEL SCREAMS

"I HAVEN'T TRULY MASTERED THAT WEAPON YET. I DON'T KNOW EVEN IF I CAN WIELD IT YET." GABRIAL THOUGHT TO HIMSELF LOOKING AT HIS SWORD WITH DISCOURAGEMENT.

"GABRIAL LOOK AROUND YOU HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHY WE ARE FIGHTING?" MICHAEL YELLED

GABRIAL LOOK AROUND AND HE REMEMBER WHY HE IS FIGHTING.

"TO BRING FORTH THE AMANOHABAKIN (THE CELESTIAL BLADE) I MUST BREAK THE BONDS OF MY OLD WEAPON." GABRIAL TOLD HIMSELF

GABRIAL LOOK AT HIS WEAPON AND THOUGHT TO HIMSELF ONE MORE TIME.

**SMASH!!!**

GABRIAL SLAMMED HIS BROAD SWORD ON THE GROUND AND A BRIGHT BEAM OF LIGHT CAME THRU GABRIAL'S SWORD. FIRST IT WAS THE HANDLE OF GABRIAL'S WEAPON TURN TO A BRIGHT GOLD, THEN THE HILT OF THE BLADE HAVE WINGS OF ANGELS, THE BLADE ITSELF GREW 11 ½ FT. TALL.

"SO THIS IS THE AMANOHABAKIN." GABRIAL THOUGHT HIMSELF

WHILE GABRIAL WAS IN AWE OF HIS NEW WEAPON THE DIRECTED LIGHTNING WHICH THE MANY FALLEN ANGELS WERE CONTROLLING WAS COMING AT HIM.

"**MICHAEL!! GET OUT OF THE WAY, NOW!!!**" GABRIAL YELLED

GABRIAL READY HIMSELF FOR IMPACT THE LIGHTNING BOLT. MICHAEL SHOVES RAGNOROK OUT OF THE WAY JUST IN TIME BEFORE THE LIGHTNING CAME BETWEEN THEM.

"GABRIAL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" MICHAEL ASKED HIMSELF

THE LIGHTNING BOLT WAS COMING AT RAPID SPEED, WHAT DOES GABRIAL PLAN TO DO WHEN THE LIGHTNING ATTACKS?

VERSE-3 ENDS VERSE-4: FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN 

THE LIGHTNING BOLT COMES DOWN AT AN RAPID SPEED GABRIAL READY HIMSELF FOR THE IMPACT.

"**GABRIAL MOVE OUT THE WAY!!**" MICHAEL YELLED

GABRIAL STOOD HIS GROUND THE LIGHTNING HITS.

**KRAK-KKOOOOMM!!!**

MICHAEL WATCH IN HORROR AS HE SAW HIS BROTHER GETTING STRIKE BY THE LIGHTNING BOLTS. IN A QUICK FLASH THE LIGHTNING STRIKES BACK AT ONES WHO CAST THE MAGIC ATTACK. ENDING THEIR LIVES, MICHAEL LOOK DOWN AND TO HIS SURPISE GABRIAL IS MUCH ALIVE.

"HE DEFLECTED THE LIGHTNING BOLTS? IS THIS THE TRUE POWER OF THE AMANOHABAKIN?" MICHAEL THOUGHT TO HIMSELF

RAGNOROK WHO WAS IN AWE ABOUT THE POWER OF CELESTIAL BLADE

**BAMM!!!**

MAICHAEL HITS RAGNOROK WITH AN ENERGY ATTACK RAGNOROK FALLS TO THE GROUND. MICHAEL SWOOPS DOWN TO CHECK ON GABRIAL.

"I GUESS YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU NOT TRULY USING THE AMANOHABAKIN, HUH GABRIAL?" MICHAEL ASKED

"TOLD YOU SO." GABRIAL ANSWERED

BOTH BROTHERS BEGAIN TO LAUGH MICHAEL TRIES TO LIFT GABRIAL BUT A USE FIREBALL CAME OUT NO WHERE HITTING BOTH GABRIAL AND MICHAEL.

**BBOOOMM!!!**

IT WAS LUCIFER WHO SHOT THE FIREBALL ATTACK.

"A LITTLE EARLY TO BE CELEBRATING A VICTORY." LUCIFER SAID

WEAKENED FROM THE BLAST LUCIFER RAISED HIS SWORD GETTING TO KILL BOTH GABRIAL AND MICHAEL HTEN SUDDENLY, MULTIPLE BEAMS LIGHT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE. HITTING EVERY FALLEN ANGELS INCLUDING LUCIFER. THIS BIZARRE LIGHT WAS BURNING THE FALLEN ANGELS, TAKING AWAY THEIR POWERS; BALTHAZAR WHO WAS NOT ATTACKS BY THE BLAST OF THE LIGHTNING ATTACK EARLIER. ROSE UP USING ONE OF THE FALLEN ANGELS BODY TO COVER HIMSELF FORM THE BRIGHT LIGHT. SCREAMS WERE HEARD FROM AFAR ON THE BATTLEFEILD FROM MANY OF THE FALLEN ANGELS. LUCIFER SCREAMS WAS THE MOST TERRIFIYING, A LONG AND AGONIZING SCEARM; AS FOR BALTHAZAR HE WAS FLYING WITH GREAT SPEED TRYING HIS BEST TO AVOID THE LIGHT. "WHERE IS HE?" BALTHAZAR SAID TO HIMSELF

BALTHAZAR WAS FRANTICLY LOOKING FOR RAGNOROK, BALTHAZAR LOOK TO HIS RIGHT AND CAUGHT A GLIMPSE OF RAGNOROK. BALTHAZAR FLEW QUICKLY TO HIS FALLEN FRIEND AND SWOOPING HIM UP JUST THEN ONE OF THE LIGHTS WAS COMING TOWARDS BOTH RAGNOROK AND BALTHAZAR. RAGNOROK SAW THE LIGHT MOVING BALTHAZAR OUT OF THE WAY HITTING HIS LEFT WING. RAGNOROK GOES PUMMELING DOWN BALTHAZAR NOT FAR BEHIND MANAGE TO CATCH HIM, BUT RAGNOROK AND BALTHAZAR BEGAN A RAPID DESCENT DOWN TO A BLUE PLANET. A FEW HOURS LATER BACK IN HEAVEN GOD WAS SENTENCING LUCIFER AND OTHER FALLEN ANGELS.

"FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAISNT HEAVEN AND GOD, YOUR BEING SENTENCES TO HELL." A ANGEL YELLED

AN HOLE OPEN INSIDE THE HOLE WAS DARKNESS A SMALL FLICKER OF LIGHT WAS SEEN IN THE HOLE IT CAME CLOSER, CLOSER, AND CLOSER IT WAS FIRE THAT CAME ROARING OUT OF THE HOLE. ONE LOOK AT GOD AND GOD NODDED HIS HEAD AND THE OTHER ANGELS STARTED TO PUSH THE FALLEN ANGELS INTO THE PIT. AND THEN IT WAS LUCIFER'S TURN.

"HOW, HOW DID YOU DO IT I DON'T UNDERSTAND." LUCIFER SAID

"IF YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO LET YOU HARM MY CHILDERN MY FAMILY, THEN YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN LUCIFER." GOD ANSWERED

"LUCIFER, I WISH THINGS DID NOT HAVE TO GO THIS WAY MY FRIEND. WE COULD SETTLE OUR DIFFERENCES WITHOUT VIOLENCE." GOD SAID

"SAVE YOUR SENTIMENT FOR SOMEONE ELSE WHO CARES, BECAUSE I DON'T!!!" LUCIFER YELLED

WITH THAT SAID LUCIFER WAS PUSH DOWN THE HOLE, AND THEN THE PITCH BLACK HOLE SLOWLY CLOSED UP.

"LET US PRAY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN TODAY, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN BRETHEN, FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN LOST THEIR LOVE ONES. LET US PRAY." GOD SAID

ALL THE ANGELS IN HEAVEN IN UNISON PRAYED WHILE THE ANGELS PRAYED, MOMENTS LATER ON THE NEWLY CREATED EARTH TWO FIGURES BURNT BEYOND TO WHERE YOU CAN'T TELL WHO THEY ARE. BEGAIN TO WALK ON THE THIS NEWLY CREATED PLANET.

VERSE-4 ENDS 

_**THE PROLUDGE IS OVER, NOW BEGAINS THE STORY OF ABRHAM FAITH (SORRY THE STORY OF RAGNOROK)**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IN THE GENESIS CHAPTER vol.1:**_

BEGINNINGS pt. 3: VERSE-5: RAGNOROK & BALTHAZAR 


End file.
